familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1816
Year 1816 (MDCCCXVI) was a leap year starting on Monday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a leap year starting on Saturday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). This year was known as The Year Without a Summer because of globally low temperatures. Events of 1816 January - March *The Chinese New Year of the Fire Rat begins in January. *Known as the "Year Without A Summer" or "Eighteen-hundred-and-froze-to-death" in the northern hemisphere due to global cooling caused by the Mount Tambora volcanic eruption that had occurred in 1815. *January 9 - Sir Humphry Davy tested the Davy lamp for Miners at Hebburn Colliery. *February 12 - Fire nearly destroyed the city of St. John's, Newfoundland. *February 20 - Gioachino Rossini's The Barber of Seville debuts at Teatro Argentina, with a fiasco. *March 22 - A post office is established near the falls of the Tar River in eastern Nash County, North Carolina and named Rocky Mount for a rocky mound at the base of the falls. The area grows slowly and is not incorporated until 1867. *March 23 - Emancipation from serfdom in Estonia. *March 25 - Friedrich Karl Ludwig dies and is succeeded by the later Friedrich Wilhelm, his son and founder of the Schleswig-Holstein-Sonderburg-Glücksburg. April - June *April 11 - In Philadelphia, the African Methodist Episcopal Church is established by Richard Allen and other African-American Methodists, the first such denomination completely independent of White churches. *May 2 - Leopold of Saxe-Coburg, later King of the Belgians, marries Charlotte Augusta, but she dies the next year. *June 19 - Battle of Seven Oaks between Hudson Bay and Northwest fur-trading companies, near Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada. July - September *July 9 - Argentina gains independence from Spain *July 17 - The French passenger ship Medusa runs aground off the coast of Senegal, with 140 lives lost in the botched rescue that takes weeks, leading to a scandal in the French government. *August 24 - The Treaty of St. Louis is signed in St. Louis, Missouri. *August 27 - Bombardment of Algiers October - December *November - James Monroe defeats Rufus King in U.S. presidential election. *December 11 - Indiana is admitted as the 19th U.S. state. Undated *Tsultrim Gyatso becomes the 10th Dalai Lama. *The British found Banjul. *A British expedition explores up from the mouth of the Congo River. *In France, René Laennec (1781-1826) invents the stethoscope. *First known cultivation of the cranberry. *Alexander D. Campbell and Francis W. Ellis first describe the Dravidian languages. *The Second Bank of the United States is founded. *E. Remington and Sons is founded. *Buffalo is incorporated. *Beau Brummell flees England to escape gambling debts. *Large-scale slave insurrection in Barbados - one white and 176 slaves killed and 214 executed afterwards *Divorce annulled in France *The Senate of Finland is established *Aleksandrów Łódzki founded by Rafał Bratoszewski Births January - June *March 14 - William Marsh Rice, American university founder (d. 1900) *April 21 - Charlotte Brontë, British novelist (d. 1855) *April 22 - Charles Denis Bourbaki, French general (d. 1897) *April 25 - Eliza Daniel Stewart, American temperance movement leader (d. ?) *May 24 - Emanuel Leutze, American painter (d. 1868) *June 19 - William Henry Webb, American industrialist and philanthropist (d. 1899) *June 30 - Richard Lindon, Inventor of the Rugby Ball, the India-rubber inflatable bladder, the Brass Hand Pump for the same (d. 1887) July - December *July 4 - Arthur de Gobineau, French diplomat and author (d. 1882) *July 23 - Charlotte Cushman, American stage actress (d. 1876) *July 31 - George Henry Thomas, American general (d. 1870) *August 4 - William Julian Albert, U.S. Congressman (d. 1879) *August 16 - Charles John Vaughan, English scholar (d. 1897) *November 17 - August Wilhelm Ambros, Austrian composer (d. 1876) *December 13 - Werner von Siemens, German inventor and industrialist (d. 1892) *''date unknown'' - Francis Dutton, Premier of South Australia (d. 1877) : See also 1816 births. Deaths January - June *January 27 - Samuel Hood, British admiral (b. 1724) *February 6 - Maria Ludwika Rzewuska, Polish szlachcianka (b. 1744) *February 22 - Adam Ferguson, Scottish philosopher and historian (b. 1723) *March 20 - Queen Maria I of Portugal (b. 1734) *June 5 - Giovanni Paisiello, Italian composer (b. 1751) *June 12 - Pierre Augereau, Marshal of France and duc de Castiglione (b. 1757) July - December *July 5 - Dorothy Jordan, Irish actress, mistress of King William IV of the United Kingdom (b. 1761) *July 7 - Richard Brinsley Sheridan, Irish playwright (b. 1751) *September 27 - Edward Charles Howard, British chemist and chemical engineer (b. 1774) *November 8 - Gouverneur Morris, American statesman (b. 1752) *December 15 - Charles Stanhope, English statesman and scientist (b. 1753) *December 30 - Louis Henri Loison, French general (b. 1771) *December 5 - sinterklaas, saint (b. 0) : See also 1816 deaths.